1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for a remote touch panel using a light sensor, and a remote touch screen apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a remote touch panel using a light-sensitive oxide semiconductor as a light sensor, and a remote touch screen apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional touch panels are screens that directly receive input data by recognizing a position of a human finger or an object contacting a particular position of the screen, without using a keyboard, and performing a predetermined process using software. Conventional touch screens include a touch panel attached to a screen of a general monitor, to perform its function. A touch panel is an input device that may replace a keyboard or mouse. A touch panel is installed on a surface of a display to perform various input operations in a conventional manner. For example, a user may directly press on a particular position while viewing a screen of a display. Because a touch panel does not require a keyboard and because a touch panel may make operations easier, use of a touch panel is becoming more widespread. Accordingly, touch panels are being used as a basic input device for various computer systems.
There are a variety of types of touch panels, for example, a resistive type, a capacitive type, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type, an ultraviolet sensing type, and a piezoelectric type. Among these types, touch panels of the resistive type are widely employed as touch screens because this type exhibits high light transmissivity, a fast response speed, superior tolerance, and less influence by an operation environment. With the development of technology, touch panels are implemented using a variety of methods. Accordingly, the price of a touch panel is lowered and thus the use thereof becomes popular. Also, multi-touch technology to recognize multiple contact points, and not simply one contact point, has enabled more diverse and natural operations.
However, conventional touch panels require a panel to be directly touched by using a finger or pen. Thus, most widely used resistive touch panels have a problem in that upper/lower conductive layers may be damaged due to an external pressure. Also, although this method may have a superior sensing effect, it is required that a touch panel and a user should be located close to each other. Accordingly, touch panels can be used only for small or mid-sized displays, for example, general desktop computers, laptop computers, or portable devices, e.g., mobile phones or navigations. However, as the size of a display gradually increases, it is difficult to apply touch panel technology when the distance between a touch display and a user increases.